Maybe, Possibly
by HarryPotter4everandalways
Summary: what happens when Lily finds Rose kissing her boyfriend Scorpius...


**A/N: Emmy Malfoy and Kellan Longbottom are both oc of mine...the rest of the characters belong to J. I just own those characters and the plot line. **

**Disclaimer #1: I probably will never own Harry Potter **

**Disclaimer #2: I do not own the song Megan and Liz do! **

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe, Possibly<strong>

_We broke up and now I'm just waiting for you to wake up and realize that this is all you_

_and what you're putting me through _

_Believe me when I say_

_you're gonna regret it_

_That maybe, possibly I was the best I don't compare to the rest_

_and maybe, possibly you make me aware of everything I say and do _

_and maybe, possibly, I still want you_

_We broke up and now I'm just waiting for me to see the real reality _

_That what we had was is only what we used to be_

_I should've kn__own better I could've done better_

_I should've known better I could've known better _

_And maybe, possibly I was the best I don't compare to the rest _

_and maybe, possibly you make me aware of everything I say and do _

_and maybe, possibly, I still I want you _

_I hope one day soon you'll figure it out _

_that what we had isn't so easy to find _

_I hope one day you wake up and I'm the only thing _

_On your mind, and you'll realize that..._

_Maybe, Possibly I was the best I don't compare to the rest_

_and maybe, possibly you make me aware of everything I say and do_ [x2]

_and maybe, possibly I was the best I don't compare to the rest _

_and maybe, possibly you make me aware of everything _

_and maybe, possibly I was the best I don't compare to the rest _

_and maybe, possibly you make me aware of everything I say and do _

_and maybe, possibly I still want you _

Lily was fed up with all the crap that Scorpius gave her. He was nothing but a liar, a dirty cheating liar. _"I never loved you" _these hurtful words never left her mind.

How could Rose do that to her. She knew that Lily loved him but I guess Scorpius loved another red head. She had found them kissing behind her favorite oak tree, _Ugghh! n_ow she needed a new place to go to when she was upset. Albus and James were furious same with all her cousins. Victoire was really upset with Rose and had started yelling at her when the rest of her cousins found her in the arms of Lily's currently ex boyfriend. Lily had fled the scene with her best Friend Emmy Malfoy right behind her, Now she sat on her bed crying because of how angry she was. "Lily, don't cry" Emmy gave Lily a tight hug, Lily hugged her back she was so angry and right now she just needed her friend there. "I know Em, I'm acting like a big baby" It took a lot for Lily to admit things and Emmy Knew that, Emmy just hugged Lily tighter and said: "No. My brother is just an ass!" Lily cracked a smile. Count on Emmy to lift your spirits when your down, Lily knew that Scorpius was and ass but she still loved him and wanted to be with him. Lily burst out laughing at the thought that she and Scorpius still had a chance, Emmy of course knew what Lily was thinking about and laughed too. Soon the laughter died down and Lily felt sad again and started to cry again, Kellan came at that time and Emmy left to go see what was happening. Kellan sat next to Lily in silence for a few minutes before she spoke, "what are you dong here?" Kellan finally looked at her. "I mean I don't mean to sound rude" Lily said hoping that she didn't sound snotty, Kellan chuckled "I came to check on you" Lily smiled. "I guess I'm fine. Anyways how is everything down there" Lily looked down at her feet, "Uh, I guess good I mean Hugo and Vic both yelled at Rose and Scorp" Lily laughed of course they did. "Well guess they deserved that" "Yes just like you deserve better than that" Lily now looked in to his eyes. "Yea, I guess I do" She got up and started to fix her make up, Kellan thought it was time to tell Lily how he felt about her.

"Lily" Lily tuned around to face him, "Yea?"

He tried to get the words out but he couldn't so he decided to go with plan B. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her, Lily was shocked at first but she kissed him back. Lily felt this sort of strong connection with Kellan and she knew he felt it too, they came back up for air when it was necessary. "Wow" they said in unison Lily looked anywhere but directly at him, "Lily did you feel th-" Lily cut him off before he could finish it "Yes I did" .

Both smiled at each other. Lily and Kellan walked out hand in hand to met the rest of the family. Ron was the first to see them, "Lily what are you doing? Scorpius won't like that" he said pointing at their hands. Now the whole group of aunts and uncles and her two grandparents stood watching them.

Lily smiled of course no one had bothered to tell him about what had happened, Lily of course wouldn't blame them she didn't want to be near her uncle Ron when they told him but I guess she was the one to break it to him. "Uh, actually he won't mind at all" Kellan grinned and Lily couldn't help but smile, Hermione and Audrey looked at Lily with confused expressions on their faces. "What do you mean He is your boyfriend" Ron was utterly shocked Lily giggled, "He actually likes Rose" and with that her and Kellan walked out to greet her cousins. "R-Rosie" Lily giggled as she made her way to the back door. "Lily!" Lucy now had a huge smile at the sight of Lily and Kellan, everyone now turned and looked at them. "Hey Luce" Lucy winked at Lily and mouthed the words '_I'll tell you later' _Kellan laughed at the sight of Louis. His mouth seemed to form the perfect 'O' shape, "You know 'Lou' you'll catch flies with your mouth hanging open like that" everyone laughed at her joke except for Rose and Scorpius.

Ron and the rest of the family had joined them in the garden. "How did that happen?" Rose blurted out, Lily smiled "Well after I caught you and Malfoy here snogging me and Kellan finally told each other how we felt" Emmy fought to hold in a laugh. "Wow" was the only thing that Scorpius thought of to say, "Lily how could you!" Rose ran back into the Potter house and locked herself in the bathroom. Lily was shocked she didn't do anything wrong or not that she knew of, "What did I do?" Teddy pulled her to the side. "Rose loves Kellan Lil" o now Lily understood, "Ohhh, now I see what I did wrong" Lily now felt bad she hated herself for it.

"Rose.." she mumbled before running into the house after Rose. "Well that went well" Fred said as he sat down in one of the arm chairs, Ron was still shocked he just stood there with his mouth agape. "Rose please, I didn't know" Lily was angry with herself right now, Rose was the one who should be apologizing right now not her. Yet here she was outside the bathroom door begging her cousin to open it so she could explain. "Rose please!" her knuckles were starting to get red, Rose finally decided to open the door. Lily sighed in relief she was really getting tired of knocking, "Rose I'm so sorry I didn't kn-" Rose cut her off "It doesn't matter anymore Lily"

Lily was frustrated now with both herself and Rose. Rose wasn't the one who was supposed to be acting like this, "Rose you are going to listen to me and you're going to listen to me right now. You got it?" it was more of a demand than a question. Rose didn't even say anything she just stood there staring at Lily, "Look, I never meant to hurt you. I didn't even know you liked him." Lily paused to see if she had anything to say to that. After a minute she didn't say a word and then Lily continued, "I'm sorry if it hurt you but really you should be the one apologizing to me. I know I said I loved Scorpius and I do, its just I've loved Kellan since the day I met him." Rose looked down and Lily knew that she felt guilty.

"Please forgive me, but I won't break up with Kellan just because you disapprove. I love you Rosie and I hate it when we fight" Rose finally gave in, "I know I hate it too, and you're right. I should be the one apologizing, I'm sorry and I guess you can go out with Kellan. Just please don't kiss in front of me" Lily smiled she knew her cousin would understand. "I promise. Now lets go we kinda have a lot to explain to do to the family" Rose laughed and together they both walked out.

Lily and Rose walked in to a room full of Weasleys and it was quiet, and that was bad. Whenever the Weasleys were together there was laughter screaming and yelling, and when you walked into a room full of Weasleys and it was quiet now that was bad. Kellan and Scorpius were glaring at each other and the rest of the clan were deep in thought, that or they were just pretending. Lily and Rose explained everything to them, and they all understood but Ron was still a little fuzzy but he understood.

Th rest of the day went well. Lily and the girls did their hair and nails for a outing to the muggle world that was gonna happen later, and the boys were laughing and joking up in the lounge room. The grown ups were all enjoying a discussion on what Victoire would name the baby. Lily was happy that her cousins and brothers had accepted her and Kellan as well as her uncles, she had also forgiven Scorpius who was now dating Rose. Lily couldn't have hoped for it to have turned out better, she had the most amazing family and the most amazing boyfriend. Life was good!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that was just a little story, hope you enjoyed and I might make a second part to it who knows anyways. Peace. Love. Harry Potter! 3 **


End file.
